


Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Glasses, I'm perpetually soft for Jay Park, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life, did i only tag sunghwa and hyukwoo as a teaser for my next fic? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiseok has grown very fond of Jay's new glasses.





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with in less than an hour
> 
> Title from my favorite Hoody song [ever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F61ijdQ9Znw).

 Recently, Jay had the audacity to go get a new pair of glasses. And Kiseok isn’t sure if he’s suffering or thriving more because of it.

 There’s nothing wrong with Jay in contacts. His face without glasses is just as easily a spectacle, something to treasure being around. It gives him a different edge, seems to keep him looking professional and more like the celebrity that he doesn’t act like at all. His personality is always humble, and humbling to be around. With the glasses, he’s just that much more heartwarming to look at. Ethereal beauty aside, he seems so…  _ normal.  _ And for someone as extraordinary as Park Jaebum, that charm is irresistible to be around.

 And of course it makes sense for Jay, who performs with so much vigor and enthusiasm to merely be onstage, to not wear glasses. He would have easily had to buy several new pairs or replacement lenses by now. But still. Those gentle, round frames against his precise cheekbones and paired with that jawline give him a more tender image. It’s almost too much to handle, really.

 It makes Kiseok a little pouty, too, that Jay only seems to wear them on his days off. Days which have been back in Seattle as of recent. Seattle, where Kiseok can’t appreciate him in person. It’s not like Jay owes it to him to stay in Korea, and he doesn’t want to tie him down like that anyways. But can’t a man have preferences? His preference is being within distance of a very domestic-looking Jay when he wants someone to hug, a Jay that emanates comfort and finally lets himself relax every once in a while.

 Kiseok’s heart is stubborn about it, no matter how pleasant Hyukwoo is to hug or how comfortable it is to be around Sunghwa. Mintaek and Jukyung would just as easily let him hang onto them in downtime at the building, but it’s not the same. He and Jay have always been different.

 Which is why his foolish heart never seems to stop fluttering when they’re together. In the Darkroom, when Jay pushing his glasses up the gentle bridge of his nose while nodding along to Kiseok’s new album with that glimmer of approval in his eye. Or when Jay offers to buy the group lunch after one of their World Cup mini-concerts, and he swaps out his contacts for glasses in the car. It all just makes him wish Jay would wear the glasses more often.

 But Kiseok certainly doesn’t mind when Jay takes them off and opts to tuck into his side at night after long studio sessions, scooting over on Kiseok’s couch until their bodies are as close as possible. Because as soon as his careful hands set the frames down on the coffee table, Jay’s nose is against his neck and he’s mumbling sweet nothings that tickle his skin until they doze off in front of the television.

 No, he supposes he could just let those moments slide.

**Author's Note:**

> Did your heart melt a little reading this? Good, because Jay's new frames have me in Soft Hours 24/7.
> 
> This is a lot softer than any of the AOMG stuff I've posted so far, which I kinda pride myself on. I feel like a lot of the time people tend to think that khh artists can't be "soft". I disagree- everyone has a tender side, whether their image reflects that or not. Jay's a big sweetheart and I think we see his often- it's all a matter of paying attention~
> 
> I'm also glad that this work gave me an opportunity to reintroduce Kiseok to my works. I was really concerned about him even before the album came out, and I didn't want to write about him until I was sure he was alright. But now he's performing again and returned to a healthy weight, and seems to be all around much better. I hope none of you think it's too soon either. Also, please support [DARKROOM: roommates only](https://itunes.apple.com/sg/album/darkroom-roommates-only/1399496248)! Kiseok put so much of himself into this album.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support!


End file.
